Kiss The Girl
by sazcmc
Summary: A oneshot songfiction about Ashley Tisdale urging Lucas to kiss Vanessa and trying to get the guy she crushes on to kiss HER. Can be made into a fanfiction starting after the night if you want! R


**Kiss The Girl**

"And this next song is a personal favourite of mine! Ashley Tisdale singing Kiss The Girl!" The present shouted into the microphone, the whole audience erupted with cheers and yells, they stamped their feet and clapped their hands as Ashley walked onto the stage, she smiled. She was wearing a lilac one-shouldered dress that complimented herfigure perfectly, it went to her mid thighs and was quite flowy. As she walked over to the microphone in her black stiletto open toed heels the crowd cheered louder. Three certain people in the crowd cheered louder than all the rest. Her friends, Zac Efron, Lucas Gabreel and Vanessa Anne Hudgens.

The music started slowly, and the backing singers began to sing.

_"oh  
(kiss the girl)  
(kiss the girl)"_

Ashley took a deep breath and took the mocrophone out of its stand. Lucas glanced at Vanessa, but looked away when she looked back at him. The stage lit up in a blue light.

_there you see her  
sitting there across the way  
she don't got a lot to say  
but there's something about her  
and you don't know why  
but you're dying to try  
you wanna kiss the girl_

Zac looked up at Ashley, she looked radiant tonight. She always looks radiant, but tonight she was looking better than ever, he smiled as she noticed him but she didn't smile back, she was singing instead, and now she was looking at Lucas as she said the last line and he looked back up at her, and nodded. All this Zac noticed as Ashley moved back from the front of the stage as the drumbeat started.

_yes...you want her  
look at her, you'll know you do  
it's possible she wants you too  
there is one way to ask her  
it don't take a word  
not a single word  
go on and kiss the girl  
kiss the girl)_

Lucas looked back at Vanessa, and when she glanced at him he looked away. Cursing and scolding himself, but he was just too shy. He knew he'd never do it, he couldn't. And here was Ashley making it so _obvious_ he liked her, it angered him but he knew she as only trying to help. As she burst into the chorus the stage lights changed colours, from blue to pink, to purple, to red, to white, to orange, to yellow then back to blue. It looked shimmery and watery.

_sha la la la la la  
my oh my  
looks like the boys too shy  
ain't gonna kiss the girl  
sha la la la la la  
ain't that sad?  
it's such a shame  
too bad...  
you're gonna miss the girl  
go on and kiss the girl  
(kiss the girl)_

Ashley looked at Zac now, Zacs heart moved, why was she looking at him? Zac wondered, as he smiled up at her she winked down at him, and again his heart moved, he could feel his whole body tingle. Was she urging him to do something? If she wasn't, she was pretty good at pretending to. He looked at Lucas and Vanessa who were looking at eachother, it was so obvious they liked eachother, so obvious.

_now's your moment  
floating in a blue lagoon  
boy you better do it soon  
no time will be better  
she don't say a word  
and she won't say a word  
until you kiss the girl  
(kiss the girl)_

Lucas looked away from Vanessa, who also looked away both their cheeks were flamed red. Ashley walked to the front of the stage again as the stage lights began to change, she was a whole 6 foot higher than the ground so Zac was about level with her feet, he had to really look up at her, not that he minded.

_sha la la la la la  
my oh my  
looks like the boys too shy  
ain't gonna kiss the girl  
sha la la la la la  
ain't that sad?  
it's such a shame  
too bad  
you're gonna miss the girl_

Lucas remembered what had happened yesterday when she was rehearsing, she had told him _"You and Ness will kiss tomorrow, even if I have to do it myself. Its so obvious you like eachother" _Lucas blushed a little at the memory, he looked at Zac only to see him laughing at him.  
"What?!" Lucas said, a little confused and angry at the same time.  
"You and Ness, its...its funny." He replied.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well you both like eachother, and you're both too shy. I bet you couldn't kiss her by the end of the night." Zac laughed.  
"What?! Dude take your own advice." Lucas said, now it was Zacs turn to be confused.  
"Say what now?"  
"Dude its so obvious you and Ashley like eachother, you go everywhere together, you're 'best friends' just kiss her already!" Lucas smirked as Zac flushed. So he turned away and went back to looking at Ashley, who he loved but only like a sister.

_sha la la la la la  
don't be scared  
you better be prepared  
go on and kiss the girl  
sha la la la la la  
don't stop now  
don't try to hide it how  
you want to kiss the girl  
go on and kiss the girl  
(kiss the girl)_

Ashley stood at the front of the stage after dancing all over it, she feel to her knees as she music softened, she looked at Zac and then at Nessa then at Lucas, who nodded at her. She knew what was about to happen, and she had pushed him to do it.

_oooh  
(kiss the girl, kiss the girl)_

_la la la la  
la la la la  
go on and kiss the girl  
la la la la  
la la la la  
go on and_

Ashley paused, and looked at Zac who was staring right back up at her, she held the microphone closer to her face and whispered into it.

_Kiss The Girl_

Zac would have been happy to kiss her right there and then, because of the way she had done that, he wanted nothing more than her in his arms, right now. But he couldn't, so he waited. As Ashley burstinto song again and jumpedup before moving to the middle of the stage.

_sha la la la la la  
my oh my  
looks like the boys too shy  
ain't gonna kiss the girl  
sha la la la la la  
ain't that sad?  
it's such a shame  
too bad  
you're gonna miss the girl_

Lucas on the other hand, the moment Ashley had whispered that, he had given Vanessa a peck on the cheek, to which her cheeks flamed brightly. She giggled, as their faces moved in closer, and their lips touched. Lucas could swear he felt electricity shoot through him but maybe that was just nerves. They kissed for the longest time and before they knew it, the song was over. And Ashley was walking off stage. The crowd broke into cheer and whoops, Lucas and Vanessa seperated and Lucas screeched up onto the stage "Ashley we love you!"

Later that night Zac stood at the drinks table in the afterparty, the music was pumping, Vanessa and Lucas had left early claiming to be 'tired' and seemed to get the same car home. Zac smirked, they weren't fooling anyone. Right then Ashley walked over to him. He smiled.  
"Hey your performance was great." He complimented, Ashley smiled.  
"Thanks, it got Lucas and Nessa together. As planned." She said.  
"Yeah you were singing to him practically." He laughed, and Ashley nodded, he added "At bits..." His voice trailed off and Ashley looked at him inquiringly as he brought his face a little closer to hers.  
"At bits it seemed as though you were singing to me..." He said softly. Their faces came closer together and they paused, for the longest amount of time.  
"Kiss the girl." Ashley whispered, and Zac did as he was told.

_la la la la  
la la la la  
go on and kiss the girl  
(go on and kiss that girl)  
la la la la  
la la la la  
go on and kiss the girl  
go on and kiss the girl  
kiss the girl  
(kiss is the girl)  
go on and kiss the girl _

And they all lived **_Happily Ever After_**

...Well for a while...


End file.
